


I Am Here

by Dragomir



Series: Stocks [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Touching, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian returns to awareness during a thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Here

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic this time.

Dorian returns to awareness during a thunderstorm. (When he asks Bull, later, he will learn that he has been barely conscious for almost three weeks.) At first, he thinks he is still...down there. The courtyard. He writhes and sobs, clawing at his own skin. He claws at his clothing, trying to...something. He doesn’t know. He writhes, to get away, to be free, to fight, to... There is blood under his fingernails, on his tongue - he’s bitten the inside of his mouth, trying to muffle his cries. It is heavy, sweet, cloying and filling his senses, and he _screams_.

Bull is there in a second, cradling his face gently in his mangled hands. Dorian stares up at the qunari, eyes wide and bright with fear.  When he can let go of his panic, he touches Bull’s hands with his own, hesitantly.  There is a mangled hand under his, two digits stubby and a third mangled. There are rough callouses on his face, rough hands and skin so warm it can be no one else.

“I’m here, kadan,“ Bull promises him in a whisper. Dorian sobs at Bull’s forehead touches his.  “I am here, kadan. I am here.“

Dorian clings to Bull like a child to a favorite toy and sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> It's....sad and sweet? Idk. Dorian was scared until Bull gave him a hug.


End file.
